marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Lorelei
|gender = Female |age = Over one thousand years |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2 episodes) |actor = Elena Satine |status = Alive}} Lorelei is an Asgardian sorceress who can use her voice to ensnare the minds of men. In ancient times, she attempted to conquer the Nine Realms using her abilities, but was defeated and earned the hatred of Lady Sif in the process. Lorelei spent hundreds of years imprisoned in the Asgardian Dungeons before escaping during the Second Dark Elf Conflict. She then traveled to Earth seeking to enslave humanity, bringing her into conflict once more with Sif and Phil Coulson's team. Biography Ancient Times Building a Slave Army Lorelei was born in Asgard and grew up with a unique talent that allowed her to manipulate the minds of men, bending them into her thrall. Reveling in her talent, Lorelei became megalomaniacal and set about causing tumult throughout the Nine Realms in a quest for greatness, even going as far as to take control of a small army as well as Haldor, the then-lover of Lady Sif. Enraged, Sif subdued Lorelei and had her imprisoned in the Asgardian Dungeons, where she was forced to wear a collar that muted her, preventing her from using her manipulative abilities.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.15: Yes Men Sacking of Asgard Six-hundred years later, during the time of the Convergence, the Dark Elves, led by Malekith, invaded Asgard searching for the Aether, which had taken possession of Jane Foster.Thor: The Dark World In the ensuing chaos, Lorelei escaped from her cell when Kurse smashed down the walls and, evading various guards, found one of Loki's secret pathways between worlds to transport herself to Death Valley on Earth. Escape to Earth Finding Human Slaves Ridding herself of her collar, Lorelei trekked aimlessly through the desert on Earth until she stopped by a motel where she found the newly wed Jimmy Mackenzie. Lorelei stole Mackenzie's water and questioned him about if all of Midgard was so dry and empty, leading to him confusingly explaining where they were. Lorelei demanded that Mackenzie take her away from Death Valley but he refused, noting that his car could only hold two people, which did not include her. ]] Seeing that the currently awkward Mackenzie was referring to his new wife Nicole Mackenzie, who would be taking the other seat in the car, Lorelei questioned if he preferred his wife to her. When Mackenzie insisted that he did, Lorelei smiled and used her powers to enthrall him, claiming that she would need his help if she was to remain free from Asgard. Mackenzie drove Lorelei away in his car, vowing to protect her and keep her safe, at which point Lorelei introduced herself to her new slave as they prepared to begin building an army of followers to cause chaos across Midgard.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I. Leading the Dogs of Hell ]] Upon arriving at Rosie's Desert Oasis in Nevada, Lorelei and Jimmy Mackenzie encountered a man going by the name Rooster, who was the leader of the Dogs of Hell motorcycle club. Lorelei spoke to Rooster and was quickly impressed by his leadership and his motorbikes. Seeing an opportunity to expand her influence, Lorelei decided to abandon Mackenzie, who she killed with a single punch, and in turn enthralled Rooster and his men into her new slaves. give Lorelei expensive gifts]] Through them, Lorelei made a change of clothes in order to blend in more with the humans. The enthralled bikers committed various acts of thievery in order to appease Lorelei, but Lorelei was dissatisfied with human riches, noting that she desired gold not paper, however Rooster insisted that the paper was currency on Earth. As they discussed Lorelei's chances of ruling the land, Rosie charged in to confront her husband Rooster for disappearing. When Rosie began making too much noise Lorelei commanded Rooster to kill her, which he did without any hesitation. Hunted by Lady Sif and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attack]] While Lorelei built her loyal army under of leadership of Rooster, Lady Sif had followed Lorelei from Asgard to Earth and teamed up with Phil Coulson's team of elite S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives to assist in tracking down Lorelei and returning her to the Asgardian Dungeons to continue her sentence. When Lorelei was discovered, a fight erupted between the enthralled, including the local police, and S.H.I.E.L.D., the noise of which annoyed Lorelei as she demanded an explanation from Rooster. ]] While Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. team fought against the police who defended their new leader, Lady Sif confronted Lorelei personally and tried to convince her to surrender and return to Asgard peacefully, but Lorelei only mocked the Asgardian, reminding her that she had defeated her in battle years before. With her army obeying her every command, Lorelei ordered the Dogs of Hell to kill Sif, with a shotgun blast damaging the Asgardian Collar while Lorelei attempted to escape during the chaos as Sif used her superior strength to easily subdue all of the Dogs of Hell soldiers. Controlling Grant Ward ]] During the fight Lorelei witnessed Rooster being defeated in a fight with Grant Ward. Seeing a potential pawn in Ward due to his impressive physic and fighting skills, Lorelei greeted him, while he threatened her with an I.C.E.R. and demanded that she get on her knees and surrender. Lorelei insisted that men should be the ones who kneel before her while noting that Ward was a great warrior, leading to Ward nervously calling on his S.H.I.E.L.D. allies for backup. ]] As Lorelei believed that Ward was clearly a far grander warrior than Rooster was, instead of obeying his orders to surrender, Lorelei enthralled Ward and made him her loyal slave. Stealing Rooster's motorcycle, Ward aided her in her getaway before she could be discovered by her Asgardian enemies. Lorelei demanded that Ward take her somewhere grand and deserving of a queen, so the pair traveled to Las Vegas. As they entered Caesars Palace, Lorelei noted that she was pleased to have found Ward. discuss her power]] Ward noted that he did not care that Lorelei clearly had little regard for him, claiming that he had felt the same way for a teammate but those feelings had been replaced by his loyalty to Lorelei. Lorelei told Ward that he had the rage of a berserker within him and demanded that Ward provide her with an army and information about Earth's governments, planning to use this information to formulate a planetary takeover. In exchange for this Lorelei gave Ward the gift of her body to spend a night of violent passion together. promises to protect Lorelei]] During the night, Lorelei looked out the window at the Vegas strip and noted that Earth was more beautiful than she had first thought. Lorelei went on to tell Ward of her suffering while locked away in the Asgardian Dungeons for six hundred years. Ward promised she would never return despite Sif hunting her down, claiming that he would kill Sif in order to protect her, despite Lorelei warning that Sif must not be underestimated. Ward informed Lorelei of the threat posed by his team and told her that they would defeat them. Showdown on the Bus ]] Lorelei and Grant Ward infiltrated the Bus where Lorelei enthralled Leo Fitz, who in turn isolated the rest of the team while Ward took control of the plane, trapping Lady Sif within the Vibranium covered cage and opening the airlock. Lorelei then confronted Melinda May, mocking her efforts and her feeling for Ward before punching her across the room with her incredible strength. Lorelei then left Ward to kill May while she investigated Sif's death. onboard the Bus]] As Lorelei went to the Cage to collect Sif's Sword, she was confronted by Sif, who had survived her assassination attempt and ordered Lorelei to drop her sword. Lorelei tried to convince Sif to return to Asgard and leave her in peace, but Sif insisted that Odin had ordered her to bring Lorelei back to the Asgardian Dungeons. Seeing that Sif could not be convinced, Lorelei began mocking her as she reminded her of how she had enthralled her deceased lover Haldor and noting that she would never be truly loved by Thor. Recaptured by Sif ]] Lorelei and Sif engaged in a fierce fight until Sif bested her enemy in combat. As she lay defenseless on the ground, Lorelei begged Sif to kill her rather than send her back to the Asgardian Dungeons, attempting to provoke her by reminding her of both Haldor had become her loyal slave and lover, telling her that she could see in her eyes that she would rather cut her throat than take her back into custody. takes Lorelei back to Asgard]] Lady Sif ignored Lorelei's taunts and silenced her with the Asgardian Collar. The enthralled were freed from Lorelei's control almost immediately. Sif took Lorelei back to Asgard, where she most likely returned to imprisonment. When Phil Coulson had a meeting with various S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, including Felix Blake, Blake reminded Coulson that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s official policy on psychics is that they are non-existent. Coulson stated that his meeting with Lorelei had made him more open-minded on the concept.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning Personality Lorelei is extremely deceiving and controlling having become obsessed with becoming the supreme mistress of every male being she comes across. Born with the unique ability to control men with her voice, Lorelei eventually grew addicted to her power and decided to go on a campaign to gain wealth and power throughout the Nine Realms. Despite Asgard's repeated attempts to capture or kill her, her reign of terror continued for several years before she unexpectedly bit off more then she could chew after she chose to go after Haldor, Sif's lover at the time. The resulting battle ended with Haldor's death, Lorelei being imprisoned in the Asgardian Dungeons for at least 600 years, and Sif gaining an undying hatred towards her. Lorelei herself became unhealthily fixated on Sif, believing the warrior was to blame for how she had been "unfairly" imprisoned and, at least in her mind, the only person who could challenge her. While imprisoned, Lorelei became utterly ruthless and was determined to break out of Asgard and begin her plans to conquer anew. Powers and Abilities As an Asgardian, Lorelei possesses superhuman physical attributes such as strength, stamina, speed and reflexes, and she is a highly skilled warrior. Powers Lorelei possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians. Lorelei possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and is extremely long-lived. *'Asgardian Physiology': As an Asgardian, Lorelei has superhuman abilities. **'Superhuman Strength': Like all Asgardians, Lorelei is superhumanly strong, and possesses greater physical strength than the average Asgardian female. She was able to send Jimmy Mackenzie flying with a single blow, easily defeat the highly skilled Melinda May and hold her own against the Asgardian warrior Lady Sif, though she was eventually defeated by her. **'Superhuman Durability': Lorelei's body is much more resistant to physical harm than the body of a human being. She sustained several blows during her fight with Sif without showing any signs of injury. **'Extended Longevity': Like all Asgardians, Lorelei ages at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being. Even though she is over one thousand years old, she still looks like a young woman by Earth standards. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': At times when Lorelei was injured, her healing factor allowed her to heal from those injuries at an accelerated rate. *'Persuasion': Lorelei possesses a unique ability, that Sif described as Sorcery, that allows her to enthrall men. This ability is usually effective through voice, but if Lorelei's victim proves to have a higher will capable of resisting her power, she is able to strengthen the enthrallment through touch. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Lorelei is a very capable combatant, having received training in unarmed combat and swordsmanship. She easily defeated Melinda May with a single blow, and was capable of holding her own in a battle against Asgard's greatest female warrior, Lady Sif, claiming to have defeated her at least once. *'Sword Mastery': Lorelei is highly skilled in the art of swordsmanship, able to hold her own against Asgard's greatest female warrior, Lady Sif, in a battle. She is also somewhat knowledgeable about swords, since she desired Sif's unique sword for her own. Relationships Allies *Kurse † - Liberator *Jimmy Mackenzie † - Former Thrall and Victim *Dogs of Hell - Former Thralls **Rooster *Sheriff - Former Thrall Enemies *Asgardians **Odin - King **Sif **Haldor † - Former Thrall **Thor *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Coulson's Team ***Phil Coulson ***Melinda May ***Grant Ward † - Former Thrall ***Leo Fitz - Former Thrall ***Jemma Simmons ***Skye *Rosie † - Victim Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season One'' ***''T.A.H.I.T.I.'' ***''Yes Men'' ***''End of the Beginning'' (mentioned) **''Season Two'' ***''Who You Really Are'' (mentioned) Trivia *In the comics, Lorelei is the sister of . *Sif states that Odin gave her the task of returning Lorelei to Asgard. Since Lorelei's appearances take place after the events of Thor: The Dark World, it is assumed that this was not the real Odin but Loki in disguise. Loki's reasons, if any, for wanting Lorelei returned to Asgard are unknown, though it does herald Lorelei's possible return. References External Links * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Females Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:High Body Count